


I am Responsible?

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bicycles, Biking accidents, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Broken Bones, Comedian Richie Tozier, Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Famous Bill Denbrough, Famous Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Swearing, Writer Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Bill likes to bike ride to clear his head, the only issue is, is the bike ramp that he built with Richie Tozier. When he cycles over to get Richie (who lives a couple of houses away), the two take it in turns to go down the ramp. In the end, Bill decides to show off a new trick he's learnt, only for him to end up in the care of Eddie Kaspbrak.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584223
Kudos: 26





	I am Responsible?

Out in the little culdesac off his LA home, rides Bill Denbrough on his bike. It’s his sweet way of procrastinating and clearing his mind so he could continue writing his novel. The only downside to his little trip around the neighbourhood, is his sweet boyfriend of 3 years, Stanley Uris. 

Bill thinks it’s sweet that Stan is so protective of him, almost like how his friend, Eddie Kaspbrak treats his other best friend, Richie Tozier. “Baby! Stop being an idiot on that thing, you’ll hurt yourself!” Stanley yells from the sidewalk when Bill finally makes it back up to the house.

“When have I ever hurt myself Staniel?” Bill asks when he comes to a halt at his boyfriend’s feet.

‘Staniel’? Yep, he’s been hanging out with that ghastly Richard Tozier for far too long. Stan thinks.

“Plenty!” Bill kicks back off and rides the bike down to his makeshift BMX ramp down the bottom of the large estate.

It didn’t take long for Stan to race down to where Bill had cycled down to. He watches from the picnic bench as Bill pedals down the semi-steep incline and up the driveway at an increasing speed. 

The 2.5-meter high ramp was built 2 years ago when they first moved into the house. Bill and Richie, who didn’t live that far from them, built it so they could be stupid and dangerous together. Mike had decided to spruce it up not long after with some graffiti to match those ramps in skate parks.

Sure enough not a second later, Bill comes speeding down the driveway with Richie in tow. “Ah, Stan the Man! Coming to ride with us too?” Richie calls from the top of the ramp.

“I’m good!” Stan calls from the safety of the bench. 

It’s completely ridiculous, here you have two 26-year-olds acting like 12-year-olds. One is about to start a comedy tour and the other has a book to finish by the end of next month! 

Stan watches as Richie slides down the slope slowly to watch a trick that Bill has supposedly been practising. “Babe! Don’t it’s irresponsible! You have a book to finish!” Stan calls up to Bill.

“What are you talking about? I am a very responsible adult!” Bill calls back 

“Relax Stanley, he’ll be fine.” Richie says, “hopefully.”

Panic sets into both of the two men.

“Never mind.” Richie says to Stan, “Bill stop! I can’t even do it! I broke my arm the last time I tried it!”

But Bill doesn’t listen, he pedals down the incline and up the driveway and loops around the front of the house and pedals back down the slope of the driveway. He gets airborne and does a flip over the other side of the ramp before landing heavily on his arm and leg. 

****

A shriek in pain causes Richie and Stan to race over to Bill and sure enough, his left arm is broken and his right knee is dislocated. “I’ll call Eddie,” Richie exclaims and fumbles for his phone. Eddie’s a medical student in his final year before he can start his internship. 

Richie knew that the hospital wouldn’t operate right away so the only sane thing to do was to call Eddie. “Stan, get him some pain killers,” Richie says while still talking to Eddie. Stan nods and races back up to the house. “Eddie’ll be here in 2 minutes.” Richie alerts Bill.

Eddie comes into Stan’s view as he comes back with water and pain killers. “Seriously?” Eddie questions his boyfriend. “You let him do that when you couldn’t even do it!?”

“No, I tried to talk him out of it,” Richie replied and Eddie gave him a look.

“He did,” Stan says.

“Well if Stan said, I believe you.” Eddie opens his backpack of medical supplies that he stole from the hospital to practice with.

“Stan hold him down and Rich, can you help me?” The two men nod. “Richie grab his lower leg.”

Richie does what he’s told and grips Bill’s leg below the knee.

“This’ll hurt Bill. I’m sorry.” Eddie says turning to face his friend before turning back to face Richie. “I need you to twist out towards the driveway while I twist the other way.” 

Eddie counts them down and they use their strength to twist Bill’s leg into place and Bill shrieks into Stan’s shoulder. “Right, I’ll get these strapped and then Stan can take you to the hospital for x-rays. You probably won’t have any operations or anything just yet.” Eddie explains and starts to wrap Bill’s leg and arm to keep them stable.

“I am so sorry Bill,” Richie says before following Eddie.

“It’s not your fault it’s mine,” Bill replies.

****

Once they go through the x-rays, Bill gets a cast put on his arm and leg. “I’m an idiot.” Bill groans.

“Hmm, I don’t know. You did say that you’re a responsible adult.” Stan quotes.

Bill groans again and vows to himself to never try that stunt again.

“Babe, could you dictate what I say for my novel?” Bill asks, he knew that Stan will say ‘no’ but it is worth a shot.

“Absolutely not. If need be, ask for an extension.”

“I already got an extension.” Stan laughs and shakes his head.

“Fine but you’re going to be doing my cooking and cleaning turns when your arm is healed.”

“Fuck! You have a deal.”


End file.
